A Chief Protects His Own
by DaydreamingOnPaper
Summary: Special Snoggletog update; Completed, but will be remade later on to be more detailed and just overall better. Mentions of violence, and injury (otherwise safe enough to read, I think)
1. Chapter 1

**_Happy holidays (especially Snoggletog ;)) everyone! Special for the holidays, I've got this big update for you. Not complete yet, only maybe the first 4-6 (?) chapters. Hope you enjoy, and I'll try to update sooner. Reviews and suggestions are definitely appreciated, so please feel free! (NOTE: I even appreciate reviews telling me that you hated everything about the story, but if that is the case PLEASE tell me how you think I can improve.)_**

**_Without further ado, please enjoy these (relatively small-I'm working on it XD) chapters!_**

The raid on Berk had started early in the morning, when no Viking in their right mind would have been awake to see the approaching attackers. But Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third wasn't in his right mind- the young chief had allowed his big goofball of a dragon to wake him up at sunrise for a patrol. The Viking, only having been chief for a few months, was very unaccustomed to leading defenses; when he had seen the men charging up the hill, it took him ages to realize he should wake the others up. Boy, how he wished he hadn't made that mistake. Hiccup raced straight to the large horn that was used to get the whole villages attention, once he had wised up. Within moments his girlfriend Astrid and the other dragon riders were flying by his side, and the other villagers were racing around in their armor.

The battle was relatively short; the masses of the opponents were sent retreating without much more than a few scratches to the stubborn Berkians. However Hiccup, being the anxious dork his Astrid always reminded him he was, couldn't shake the feeling the assault was something more. He sat atop the alpha dragon and contemplated what the enemy clan could be plotting. That was when he heard it.

"Hiccup!" The chief heard his girlfriend scream amidst the settling crowds. Toothless reacted before he did, dodging towards the sound of the carrying notes. Inferno was clasped in the hand of the Viking, so tightly that the whites of his knuckles could be seen. Hiccup worried as his dragon approached the forested area the kidnapper seemed to be hidden in. Never being much of a fighter in hand-to-hand combat, the chief feared for his chances against anything that was powerful enough to capture his warrior girlfriend. Hiccup cursed under his breath as he realized his Night Fury was slowing; there was not enough space for them to continue. That meant he'd have to continue on foot.

Uneven steps rushed on as Hiccup approached a clearing in the midst of the trees. Astrid was there, more fear in her eyes than he had ever hoped to see; it was evident that her leg had been broken. She sat on the useless limb, rage contorting her otherwise scared features.

"Really, you took out her legs? Kind of a cheap shot, isn't it?" Hiccup couldn't contain his sarcasm, though this time it was mixed with a fair amount of anger. Astrid sat in silence watching the scene; she evidently wanted to help, but the pain of her leg meant to keep herself from tears would be all she could do. The attacker grinned sadistically underneath a hood, and drew a dagger from a pouch on his side. Hiccup proceeded to ignite Inferno; he preferred using it to distract wild dragons, but if he had to scare the man away from the person he loved most, he wouldn't hesitate.

The young chief approached the cloaked man cautiously. His eyes continuously darted to Astrid. If he were to die today, he'd be okay as long as he knew she was safe. But it looked like that wouldn't be the case.

Seeing Hiccup's obvious concern for the random choice of capture, the dagger was redirected towards her. In one quick grasp, the man had her wrist in his hand.

"You wouldn't," Hiccup's voice lost all personality. He was no longer the merciful Hiccup that Berk knew and loved. Rather, he was the rarely-seen "chief of Berk," who would protect his own at all costs. A flick of the wrist, and a gash on Astrid's arm became apparent. Chief Hiccup had had enough. He brought his sword up under the small dagger, attempting to force it from the hand of his apponent. Astrid, try as she might, winced horribly at his form and technique; it was the thought that counted, and if they both made it out of there alive she'd be alright.

The attacker remained unstunned, allowing the small blade to be dropped. He was simply able to grab the flaming blade from the inexperienced combatant. Another flush and Astrid was put into the range of the fiery sword. Though she hated to admit it, the girl couldn't help but admire the style and class in the way he handled his weaponry. Hiccup was unamused, however. With reflexes faster than even his dragon companion, the chief reached down to grab one of the cartridges containing the highly flammable Nightmare saliva. He threw the pack towards the flame glowing in front of Astrid's face and jumped quickly on top of the girl to protect her from the ensuing blast. The last thought Hiccup had was at the terrible act he'd just done. He had a terrible feeling in his gut about how close that man had been to the explosion...these thoughts were soon replaced by pain. And then, only darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup woke up in his room, around midday. Attempting to sit up, the chief let out a yelp as the whole of his back swelled with pain. Burns; he recognized the feeling. After checking his remaining limbs, as per habit whenever he woke to any injuries since the Red Death, he looked around. Everything looked straightened up; his mom, still not used to his somewhat unorganized ways, had most likely tried to clean up for him again. But what concerned him most was the layer of dust on everything, excluding his bed and some chairs he kept by the desk.

The groggy chief looked about some more and scratched at his chin. What greeted his hand made his skin turn pale and his blood turn cold. A thin beard (or at least, one definitely in the making) had grown into his face. Last he remembered, he only had a barely-noticeable stubble. That meant he had been asleep a long time. He got up, rather painfully, and made his way toward the door. Someone, presumably Gobber, had made a wooden cane for him to use, because his badly burned back would make it difficult to get down the stairs with his prosthetic already hard enough to walk in (even five years of practice hadn't made it completely easy).

After hobbling down the stairs, Hiccup found his way to the table where he had left a shard of mirror. He used the piece to examine the damage done. Bags under his green eyes showed he hadn't been having an easy sleep, no matter how long he'd been out. But how long had he been out? Sudden realisation set in as he understood how much trouble he was in; he was a chief now, he couldn't just sleep for what he assumed to be a week. And with that, he hurried (as much as his back allowed) to fulfill his duties. What could possibly have made him this hurt, or even crazy enough to sleep while Berk needed him?

Immediately after leaving, the utterly confused and somewhat irritated Hiccup ran into Astrid. She had been on her way to the Academy; she was trusted to be in charge of Berk in her boyfriend's absence.

"What's the hurry, milady?" Hiccup's voice was coarse and yet somehow soft from the time left unused. Astrid wheeled around angrily, and cornered the boy into the wall of his house.

"Who do you think you are to call me th-...Hiccup?!" she lost herself when she understood who she was manhandling. There was no mistaking those emerald eyes. She reached up sadly and stroked the foreign beard on his bewildered face.

"Has it really been so long?" She seemed to age a thousand years in one moment as she looked into his face with concern. So preoccupied with keeping the order, she hadn't had a chance in the time he was bedridden to visit.

"Valka didn't mention..." She tried to explain herself to him, knowing how confusing it must've been to him. "I guess I should've guessed, you've been out for over a month."


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup's world spun faster and faster, and he could hear himself start to hyperventilate. Astrid placed one, well-times smack on his face to settle him. He regained himself enough to see the terrified look on her face, something he hadn't wanted to see ever again. But he couldn't remember why he'd seen it before...had he done something? He'd have to ask later; as for now, he did the only thing he could to make her stop the tormenting gaze. One solid plant to the lips was all she needed from him.

"I've waited too long for that..." Astrid muttered.

Hiccup still looked like a lunatic, and he quite frankly felt as though he would pass out. A month?! He stared at his skin, at how much paler it had gotten. Out for a month, more even, and all this time since he'd woken up he had thought he'd just been binge napping!

"Oh, the gods hate me..." He still didn't sound right. Astrid winced at the unfamiliar sound.

"Well, at least the explosion didn't knock me out," was all the girl could come up with as a reply. She covered her mouth in horror as he took in what her statement meant. Astrid had been in the same predicament as he faced; she could've been hurt as badly as he was. He passed out , dropping the cane he'd been using to the side.

**_Okay so I really am NOT a fan of this chapter, especially with how short it is. I kinda just need to go with it, though, for the sake of the other chapters_.**


	4. Chapter 4

"...we can't tell him, it'll only make it worse when he wakes up." Astrid. The tired chief, having just regained consciousness made out the voice of his girlfriend. He left his eyes closed; unlike last time, he remembered everything he'd learned when last awake.

"He has to know...the whole of Berk will want to celebrate, especially given that he just recently woke up." Valka. He recognized her slender fingers as he felt a hand slowly soothe his burned back with a towel. "Whether we like it or not, today is his birthday."

Oh, great. Hiccup groaned and sat up again, despite himself, and scratched the back of his head. A bump from when he passed out was added now to his collection of injuries.

"Seiously, though, am I the only one whose luck is bad enough that I managed to wake up on my birthday...?" The chief barely managed to talk through the pain. Astrid chuckled nervously and Valka shook her head.

"Happy birthday?" Astrid felt lucky Hiccup had a good sense of humor, and that he was known to be merciful...well, usually; that news would have to wait.

_**Ugh, another short and poorly done chapter. Sorry guys, it should get better soon.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup was led by Astrid and his mom to the party planned in his honor at the mead hall. Whether he attended or not was unimportant; they wanted to make sure the much-loved chief was celebrated (plus everyone was a sucker for a good party). The women filled in the dazed Viking as they slowly made their way over. It had officially started about an hour ago, and since no one had known the chief had waken up earlier, they were all convinced he would have to miss the festivities. Astrid and Valka went in first, holding the door open for Hiccup.

Once inside the large hall, a few eyes strayed over to the strange man accompanying the familiar women. Over at one of the tables, Snotlout broke from his conversation with the twins to watch the newcomer.

"Man, I knew I should've been made chief while Mr. 'Dragon Conquerer' was snoozing...Astrid's lost her marbles and let some mystery jerk onto the island." Being Hiccup's cousin, he assumed he would've been first choice as interim chief; the rest of the village was more than enthused to explain Astrid was to be in charge.

"Who's tha'?" Eret slurred through a bite of food curiously, attracted towards Snot's gaze. The dragon rider had finally gotten used to the island, but on rare occasion he would find himself at a blank for details.

"Why is he on the island if all our defenses our in here...?" Fishlegs added in. Not until Hiccup had hobbled through to a clearing in the halls guests could his trademark prosthetic be recognized. Gasps were heard from all who had been tracking the stranger's movements, followed by the swarm towards the newly-awakened chief.

Hiccup didn't move away, or even cringe, due to the immense pain he was trying to keep his girlfriend and mother from knowing he was in. Some foolish slaps on the back, and a curious Viking who somehow thought it wise to pick up the cane for examination, made it hard for him not to wince. Noticanly hurting, the crowds backed off a bit. Everyone checked out the man from his head to his feet- well, foot. No one cared much that he was tired. No one cared that he could barely think. And no one noticed the uncharacteristic look on his face- his smile was nowhere to be seen.

No one cared that Hiccup was no longer Hiccup.

**_Starting to think I might remake this once it's done, using the reviews I hope to get as a guide. Definitely needs some improvements. I also might work on a different story, instead of focusing on this one (as I intended the other night when I wrote what I have. I won't just leave it unended though, I'll find a good closing point before abandoning it. This just means I won't open a ton of plot points or whatever until the remade version comes out._**


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, everyone had gotten their fair share of time around the chief. It was with much relief that he went to the nearest chair and sat.

"No one but your mom saw you...I was the only one Toothless would've allowed in, he was so stubborn." Astrid slowly tried to explain. Toothless. That's what he needed. Of course he couldn't go flying yet, but he needed his best friend.

"Where is he?" He interrupted with the strained voice he had acquired from lack of talking. As if on cue, the dragon came in the mead hall, sniffing a scent he undoubtedly followed from the empty bed at home.

"Toothless!" Hiccup reunited with the bounding reptile as enthusiastically as he could. He felt right, as he stood there hugging the neck of his friend. "I missed you too, bud..."

Astrid filled in her boyfriend on all she could as he sat in uncomfortable silence. He had missed Snoggletog, but the Berkians agreed to another set of festivities once he was awake; they loved a good party. While she began a report of the dragon academy, Hiccup interrupted the girl briefly. Reaching down with a few clicks, she watched as he placed his prosthetic into her lap.

"Sorry, that was gonna kill me if I had it on longer..." He motioned for her to continue, but she just gawked. "Are you alright, milady?"

"You've never, ah, done that before." She didn't seem disgusted or impressed, but rather concerned. That was the only way she acted toward him since he'd gotten up. He couldn't say he liked it much; unlike times in the past, she seemed to be almost afraid of him.

Before long she was talking animatedly about the important updates, to disguise from the fact that something was wrong with her boyfriend. Sure, he was no longer embarrased about his missing limb. That didn't mean that he was completely open about it, though.

He wasn't just some dork anymore, and it was up to Astrid to work him back to normal.

**_Okay so I am terrible at bringing he dragons into this, so he might not make too many appearances until this gets remade._**


	7. Chapter 7

As Astrid supported Hiccup home (Toothless was unsettled by the changes he too had noticed, and couldn't bear staying for company), she questioned whether what she was about to do was right. Maybe he was more confident now, and would be less anxious? No, there was a difference here. Not caring about anything was a big step off from just being confident.

Once he was back in bed (where it would be most comfortable), she began her half-scripted attempt to fix Hiccup with her yelling. If she could get even a shadow of the man she once knew, she could help him.

"I can't believe you, babe! I have been waiting on you all day after filling in for you, and what do I get in return? What kind of a chief are you?!" She mocked anger to provoke him. Unfortunately, where she expected a breakdown of tears or anxiety she was met with something she never could've prepared for. He was yelling at her.

"Look, I've only been back for a day, Hofferson," he never called her that. "I don't know what made me sleep so long but Thor almighty I sure am paying the price." The flustered chief quickly raise the back of his shirt in example, before returning his merciless gaze.

Merciless. That was it, she had figured out what wasn't in Hiccup anymore. Though he obviously couldn't remember, he had had to kill a man. Apparently his subconscious wasn't gonna let that go down easily. She composed herself enough to continue before he could think up more to say.

"Who do you think you are, Haddock? Just because you kill a guy-" she looked up in time to see what she'd been searching for. Hiccup, truly her Hiccup, was lighting up the face and replacing it with the most unholy expressions of understanding, shock, and sorrow imaginable.

"I- I killed a man?" He sounded like the lost fifteen year old he once was. Astrid nodded in concern, hoping this had been the right thing to do. Darkness again, and he was out cold.

Waking up, Hiccup first noticed Astrid at the feet of his bed. Everything seemed dark; perhaps Inge had been out longer this time. He remembered all that he had learned, the good and the bad.

"Why did I-?" He turned to his worried lady.

"Babe, you were only being a chief." His eyes drifted down to her arm. He understood why he'd done it, and suddenly it all came back to him. Hiccup accepted the memory and pulled in his girlfriend for a hug.

"Thank you, for everything," he muttered into her shoulder. He pulled away and smiled.

What would he do without Astrid?

**_Reviews are definitely appreciated at this point, it'll be helpful when this is remade. I am done with this version, with kind of a quick tie-up, but hey! You gotta take the good and the bad when writing, huh? Anyway, I'm gonna possibly dip my toes into the dead!Hiccup and "What if Hiccup had run away?" AU's (does the second one have a shorter name that I don't know of...?) soon. Happy Snoggletog, and other holidays!_**


End file.
